It Won't Be Long, He Said
by piper winchester
Summary: "Não vou demorar", ele disse. "E você vai ficar muito bem com o Peter", a voz de Steve ecoou pela cabeça de Tony. DOMESTIC!AVENGERS


**Título: **It Won't Be Long, He Said.

**Ship: **Stony (Steve/Tony)

**Rating: **K

**Preview: **"Não vou demorar", ele disse. "E você vai ficar muito bem com o Peter", a voz de Steve ecoou pela cabeça de Tony. DOMESTIC!AVENGERS

**Nota da autora: **Isso foi culpa da tag dos Domestic!Avengers ;-; eu não resisti, é fofo demais ç.ç'

"Não vou demorar", ele disse. "E você vai ficar muito bem com o Peter", a voz de Steve ecoou pela cabeça de Tony e o bilionário bufara, olhando torto para o menininho contente que brincava no cercadinho, mostrando a gengiva rosada com dois dentinhos quando sorria, babando num brinquedo de plástico.

Tony passou a mão pelos cabelos, e fora numa piscadela que ele ouvira um baque seguido por um choro alto e sentido.

- _Senhor Stark, Peter caiu do cercado._ – A voz de JARVIS soara e Tony deu um sorriso amarelo, fazendo uma careta enquanto ia acudir o menino que berrava.

- Não me diga! – Retrucou para a máquina, balançando o bebê de forma desajeitada para que ele parasse de chorar, mas não adiantava em absolutamente nada. – Ora, garoto! Vamos, pare de chorar! – Tony bufara. – Olha a armadura nova do papai... – Stark levou o menino até seu mais novo "bebê", apontando-o com visível orgulho.

O pequeno Peter esperneou, chorando mais alto. Tony até afastou o bebê de seu peito, olhando-o com uma careta de desgosto e um zumbido em seus ouvidos devido o choro agudo da criança.

- Mas que droga... JARVIS! Faz alguma coisa! – Berrou para seu computador.

- _Sim, senhor Stark! – _A máquina respondera e quase imediatamente o bilionário vira imagens holográficas de ursos coloridos dançando e cantando uma musiquinha infantil.

- Olha lá Peter! – O bilionário virou a criança para os seres dançantes, mas o menino esperneara com toda a força a ponto de quase cair de seu colo. – Porra! JARVIS, tira esse troço! – As palavras mal escaparam de sua boca e os ursos sumiram, dando lugar a música alta de batida metálica do AC/DC acompanhada por Tony em sua roupa de Homem de Ferro fazendo um de seus muitos voos.

Peter parou de chorar por um momento, mas o beiço curvado da criança indicava que ele não estava feliz, voltando a berrar a plenos pulmões para o desespero do bilionário.

- JARVIS, não tá funcionando! – Tony gritara meio desesperado, balançando o pequeno Peter como se ele fosse um saco de batatas enquanto cantarolava uma música do Black Sabbath para se acalmar.

JARVIS ficou por alguns segundos cruciais procurando por algo para acalmar o pequeno Peter, sendo chamado por nomes não muito educados por seu patrão até colocar a gravação de segurança onde Hulk e Loki discutiam e o deus da trapaça era jogado de um lado para o outro pelo gigante esmeralda, que logo o largara no chão com um resmungo.

Para a total surpresa do playboy, seu filho parara de chorar imediatamente, soltando uma risadinha fofa enquanto assistia a curta gravação.

- Você tá brincando... – Murmurou Tony com um sorriso torto, olhando de Peter para a gravação que logo terminara, fazendo o bebê chorar a plenos pulmões pela terceira vez. – COLOCA ISSO DE NOVO! – O bilionário gritou para JARVIS. – E NÃO PARE!

- _Sim, senhor Stark! – _Respondera JARVIS prontamente, deixando a gravação num loop.

Era tarde da noite quando Steve chegara à Torre Stark, estranhando como o local parecia pouco iluminado exceto pela sala onde havia visto Peter e Tony antes de ter saído. – Hey... Cheguei! – O primeiro Vingador franziu as sobrancelhas, não deixando de sorrir um tanto bobo ao ver seu marido e filho no sofá, ambos dormindo serenamente enquanto a gravação de Hulk surrando o Deus da trapaça rodava num loop.

- JARVIS, pode desligar isso, por favor? – Steve pedira em voz baixa, sendo prontamente atendido pelo computador de Tony. – Obrigado. – O Capitão sorriu de leve, caminhando até o quarto apenas para buscar um cobertor colocando-o por cima do bebê e do playboy, olhando-os com um sorriso bobo.

- Deseja algo, senhor Rogers? – JARVIS perguntou solícito.

- Diminua mais as luzes, JARVIS. – O primeiro vingador retirou sua jaqueta e os sapatos, sentando ao lado de Tony no sofá e, com muito cuidado, passou o braço por seus ombros enquanto sua mão livre puxava um pouco o cobertor quentinho para seu próprio corpo, pousando a palma rosada sobre as costas do pequeno Peter.

E ali, o primeiro Vingador adormecera.


End file.
